One
by Kalera I. McTierney
Summary: One stormy night forever changes the relationship between Jacob Black and Edward Cullen. Set six months after the events of Breaking Dawn. Jacard, Slash.


**Disclaimer**: None of the Twilight characters belong to me. Of course, the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer (with the complete and utter EPIC FAIL that is BD, I swear she should take a good, long break from writing…if not stop completely) and are published in the US by Little, Brown, and Company. Since I have taken the time to write this disclaimer, there is no reason to sue, now is it?

* * *

**A/N**:_ " One" is dedicated to my fellow DarkSiders (the ones who like yaoi/slash should really be thrilled with this one). *chuckles* It is intended to be a one shot...unless something corrupts me even further and I have to urge to cause more mayhem. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. _

* * *

"**One"**

The loud crack of thunder and the bright flash of lightning outside the walls of the three story home was what should have alerted him that things were obviously about to change. Forks, Washington was not known for loud, rolling, vicious thunderstorms. Weather wise, it was usually more along the lines of constant rainfall and the accompanying heavy, choking fog.

"Uncle Jacob!!" cried what resembled a three year old, bronze - haired toddler sitting on the floor of the playroom. Her bouncy ringlets flew as she turned to look up at the large muscular man behind her, chocolate brown eyes wide as she practically choked her plush rabbit to death in her fright. Obviously, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, who usually acted as though she was the biggest, baddest child this side of the Olympic Mountains...was obviously terrified of thunderstorms.

Moving from his relaxed yet guarded position leaning against the doorframe, Jacob Black scooped her up with a small smile. "It's all right, Nessie," he said, holding her closely when another crack of thunder almost made her tumble out of his arms in her haste to get away. "It's just a thunderstorm. There is nothing for absolutely nothing for you to be worried about…"

Obviously, she didn't believe him because she dropped her rabbit, letting it bounce to the floor, and placed both palms against his cheeks. He gave her a hesitant smile when she scrunched up her face in concentration as she tried to relay her fears to him in the same way that she used to not that long ago.

When nothing happened, he almost thought that he could see her shoulders slump in disappointment. Somewhere deep inside of her, Renesmee knew that it was a futile effort to even try in the first place but it was as though she couldn't help herself. _There was always a chance_, the expression on her face plainly stated what she utterly wished would come true.

You see, about two months ago…everything changed.

Nobody had a concrete reason as to why, but for some reason, Renesmee's powers had abruptly stopped working. No longer could she project her emotions and thoughts onto other people like she was accustomed to doing. As much as she tried, she was officially a blank slate unless she opened her mouth to tell people what she wanted or needed…just like any other child.

There was another thing that was worrying everyone…she had also stopped rapidly aging. For two months, she has been stuck looking the way that she was now…and she showed no signs of resuming again. Bella wasn't all that concerned about it, but the others…Edward, Carlisle, etc…were not thrilled. They were already going at this; nervous because of the lack of accessible, reliable information on similar hybrids of her kind, but this…this was just making their lives more difficult than it had to be.

Renesmee let out a soft laugh, trying to distract him from his thoughts, and Jacob pressed a soft kiss against her forehead in return. Adding to their worries about her wellbeing in general, another thing weighed heavy on their minds, especially Edward's. The imprinting bond between Renesmee and Jacob…it was gone. No longer did the obsessive need to be around her all of the freaking time rule over him…no longer did his world begin and end with Renesmee Cullen.

Yes, the need to make sure that she was safe and sound was still there…but it was muted.

It was the familial love that an uncle had for his beloved niece. Once it seemed as though that the bond had been severed for good, he had burned the Quilente promise bracelet that he had so foolishly given her and with Leah and Seth in tow, left for what he thought was a permanent move to Salem, Massachusetts. He didn't want to take a chance with getting weaved back under the spell, so he figured the perfect place to establish as their new home was the home of supposedly all things supernatural. _We hid in plain sight…_

It was just recently that they decided to come back to Forks, having not being as happy as they thought they would be…and with that, it was blatantly obvious to Jacob that Edward, no matter how foolish of a concern it was, was worried that he would lose Bella to him.

"Come on. Let me take you to your mother." Jacob muttered, snapping out of his thoughts and letting one of Renesmee's curls wrap around his finger before releasing it, "You know that she's the one who always gets you ready for bed. Remember the last time that I tried…"

A giggle being his answer, he headed down the hallway and listened to her as she talked earnestly about something that he couldn't quite get the gist of. Knowing her as well as he thought he did, it could be just about anything. He was so busy trying to understand what she was saying that when they stepped into the living room, he didn't even notice the large vase flying across the room until it collided with the wall with a loud bang. Alarmed, Renesmee sunk her hands into his thick hair, pulling it hard, while Jacob fixed his eyes on the two combatants.

A happily married couple of nearly a year, Isabella and Edward Cullen were, obviously, in the midst of a heated argument. Edward stood across the room by the front door and stared down at the shattered pieces of the vase with what appeared to be shock evident on his face before refocusing his attention on his pissed off wife. Bella didn't look the least bit repentant, from her position next to the chair, she glared mightily back at her husband. Jacob couldn't help but hold back a smirk at Bella's appearance; she resembled an avenging Valkyrie with her hands clenched against her sides, loose dark hair practically rising from her shoulders and her eyes flashing with heat.

If one didn't know her any better, one would actually be afraid of her…

"Bella --." Edward began.

"I don't want to hear anything else about this, Edward!" Bella screamed, making both Jacob and Edward wince and Renesmee grip his hair even harder. Jacob must have let out a yelp of pain (after, Nessie did retain her supernatural strength) because both Bella and Edward turned their gazes to the both of them. Edward's eyes softened as he opened his mouth to say something but some reason, decided to refrain. As crazy as Bella looked, she turned away for a moment to compose herself before walking around the chair to the pair of them; every part of her calm, cool, and collected once more.

"Did I interrupt something?" Jacob asked, contemplating whether or not he should just leave the two to their own devices. "I can put Nessie to bed if the both of you still need to work things out."

"No need," Edward said, reaching for the door in order to leave. "Obviously, she's not going to listen to a damned thing I have to say. Typical Bella…she will never change." With that parting shot, he slammed the door and disappeared into the stormy, inky Washington darkness. Bella merely closed her eyes for a moment and reached out to rub a reassuring hand along Nessie's back, lulling her to sleep. They stood there in silence for a moment before Jacob, getting slightly worried, broke it.

"What's going on, Bella?"

"Edward wants to move away." Bella said, taking Nessie's sleeping, hefty weight with a soft grunt. "To Denali or even Anchorage, Alaska, of all places. With Nessie no longer developing as we were told that she would, he doesn't feel as though we're safe here any longer. The bond between you and her protected the whole lot of us from the other werewolves; with that gone…"she broke off, hesitant to continue, "There is nothing to stop them from continuing their feud with us. The Volturi knows that we're still here…they can easily come back to deliver on their threats."

"What makes him think that the Volturi won't follow all of you to Alaska?" Jacob asked, in disbelief. Bella merely gave him a dark look that clearly told him everything that he needed to know. Edward, obviously, wasn't thinking clearly; he was letting panic and worry lead him down dark paths he normally wouldn't have considered in the first place. Jacob couldn't blame Edward; he would probably be thinking the same thing, if in the same position_. A new start may keep the family safe but a life on the run isn't all that appealing, either. _

"Bella --."

"Can you just go and bring him back, please?" Bella asked, softly as she stared at him in entreaty. Jacob could practically curse at her for that; he always fell for her damsel in distress, kicked puppy look. "I may be mad at him at the moment but I don't want anything to happen to him."

Jacob sighed and nodded, knowing better than to argue with her. Dropping a kiss on top of Nessie's head, he saw a relieved smile cross Bella's face with his agreement and he couldn't help but smile at her back in return. Just like her daughter, he couldn't deny her anything…even if it meant confronting an obviously ticked off vampire about the family that he was terrified was going to slip through his fingers. _The things I do for the people that I care about…_

"I'll be back."

* * *

"Let me guess…she sent you out here looking for me."

Jacob sighed, shoving his wet hair out of his face before looking upward toward the voice. None to his surprise, Edward was staring down upon him from his crouched position on a thick tree branch, topaz gold eyes practically glowing in the darkness. _Only a vamp would be in a tree during a lightning storm. If it weren't for the fact that Bella would die without him and he was Nessie's father, I would dearly love for lightning to strike him down at any moment. He wouldn't die…I don't think…but it would be amusing to see. I guess I can't have what I want…_

"Yes." Jacob replied. "Of course, she did. She's upset…she didn't give you a death wish. It's obvious that she doesn't want to move away from here. Don't you think that you're being a tad unreasonable about the whole thing? Just packing up and leaving out of the clear blue sky…"

"Excuse me?" Edward hissed, dropping out of the tree and landing in front of him with an almost feline grace. "This is my family we're talking about here. They're in more and more danger the longer that we stay here. I can't take the chance of something happening to them. I don't know what I'll do without them."

"And you think moving to Alaska is going to help?" Jacob asked, in disbelief. "I always thought that you were smarter than this but I guess not. If the Volturi were going to kill all of you, they would do it whether you were here or in Alaska…so obviously, that is a bad excuse. The other wolves…thankfully, they truly don't know the extent of Nessie's current issues, so you shouldn't be all that concerned about them ---."

"You left her for two months, Jacob." Edward growled, eyes flashing. "I've seen what imprinting does to your kind. When Nessie was first born, you couldn't even bear to leave her side for more than two minutes, let alone two months straight. They must know something is different, if not completely wrong, just because of that alone. They are probably plotting and planning an attack, as we speak. I have to get us away from here…"

"Get a hold of yourself, Edward." Jacob barked out, reaching out to grab Edward's shoulder. "You're acting crazy."

Obviously, that was a mistake because the next thing Jacob knew; he was being slammed against the nearest tree with Edward's hand clenched in a tight squeeze around his throat. He really knew that something had gone horribly wrong once he realized that Edward's eyes were rapidly darkening by the minute and he had an almost demented look on his face as they stared at one another. _I'm going to really hate to inform Bella that I had to murder her beloved husband. But I will do it without any remorse if he doesn't release me…_

"Am I crazy?" Edward breathed out, placing his face closer to Jacob's. Jacob started to struggle mightily but it was a futile effort; whatever had taken over Edward's mind to make him act in the way that he was had lent him so much more strength that even Jacob, as a werewolf, couldn't toss him off.

"Edward --!"

His words were abruptly cut off when Edward got so close that their lips were practically brushing against the other. "I don't feel crazy…I just feel," he broke off, tracing his lips along the curve of Jacob's cheek. Jacob's eyes, in return, fluttered shut at the soft touch and he slumped down slightly, an odd buzzing filling his head. He felt as though he was under a fog of some sort; couldn't tell up from down, reality from dreams. Something had gone horribly wrong; he just couldn't _do _anything about it. _Damn it; is this what Bella felt like at some point? Lulled into some soothing state of awareness? I feel like I'm being sed---._

"At peace."

With that, Edward claimed Jacob's mouth in a raucous kiss. The buzzing grew louder and louder and Jacob could sense that he was losing more and more control of himself. Impressions of pleasure, pain washed through his mind; he could hear the both of them cry out as they moved against one another, tugging clothing away in an almost desperate dance as they tried to bare the other's flesh. Tongues dueled for dominance as whatever had taken a hold of the both of them snatched all of their control away….made them embrace the otherworldly creatures they were, instead of the humanity that they so wished that they could always claim.

Jacob shuddered as he felt his jeans drop to the ground and the cool air against his hard, thick and long erection. _Reminder: don't ever leave the house without underwear. _"Do you know, Jacob," Edward purred against his lips, wrapping his cool hand around Jacob's flesh before stroking heavily. Jacob's head slammed hard against the tree and he let out a choked gasp as his eyes fluttered from the pleasure. " I thought about about this moment for so long. I can't remember a time when I didn't lust after you ... and at the same time, I cursed your very existence for making me feel this way..."

Jacob felt Edward nip his bottom lip sharply, drawing blood, and a smile crossed his face. "You don't want to hear me talk, do you? You don't want to hear my explanations...my excuses for this. You want action, you want oblivion ---" Edward gasped, startled when Jacob suddenly regained use of his own motor functions and in glorious payback, slammed Edward into the same tree…

"I want to be free."

With no other words (or any other preparation) spoken, Jacob turned Edward around so that he could only see the smooth, beautiful slope of his back, grasped his heavy flesh and slammed into Edward's tight heat. Edward let out a scream…only barely muffled by Jacob's hand over his mouth and they quickly settled into a heated, passionate rhythm that had the both of them losing their mind in their pleasure. It was this moment…there was only them…nobody else and there could be never be anyone else.

Vaguely, Jacob felt Edward take back over control and cried out once more when somehow, Edward sunk back onto him, facing him. Edward was utterly beautiful in his arousal; his face contorted in pleasure as they thrust against the other, his eyes flickering back to glorious life as they warmed back to their rich topaz. Jacob reached up and roughly, brought Edward's mouth to his in another passionate kiss … just as they both began to shudder as their orgasms washed over them. _This moment is over way too soon…_

"Edward…"

"Jacob…"

Jacob could only watch in wonder as Edward's canines began to length. _He may have a problem with feeding upon normal humans but obviously, he doesn't have a problem with using me as a dinner buffet. Oh, like I give a damn. This is not going to be a regular occurrence..at all. This is just one moment in time…oh…_

Jacob's scream rent through the night as he felt Edward sink his teeth deep into his throat. _Oh, I'm going to die from the pleasure…imagine, dying from an orgasm. I've heard that a guy would love to go out this way…and oh, I don't blame them. Oh, damn it." _With the full hard pull from his throat, he felt himself going numb as Edward's venom began circulating through his body but even with that slightly alarming realization loud in his mind, he still fell screaming over the edge of oblivion. He wasn't alone; moment later, he felt, rather than heard Edward follow after him…his cries of pleasure filling Jacob with an almost indescribable emotion.

Once he regained full control of his mind as well as his his limbs once more, Jacob wasn't all surprised to find himself sprawled on the wet ground, the light, misting rain falling upon his face, with Edward still sitting astride his hips. He felt totally scattered and yet at the same time, he felt oddly content. They just had mind-blowing sex with each other and for some reason, he felt perfectly fine just laying there, studying the top of Edward's tousled hair and wishing that he would just look up and say something. He didn't know what he wanted him to say…just something…anything…

It was a moment before Edward finally looked up. Jacob pulled in a sharp breath once he got a good look at him; he looked utterly debauched with a high, flushed look upon his features, his hair in more disarray than usual, and two trails of blood running down both sides of his swollen and puffy mouth. But his eyes were what really took Jacob's breath away…so clear, so golden…so unguarded that Jacob felt that he could stare into them for the rest of his life…

"What are we now?" Jacob breathed out, still staring into his eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"What are we?" Edward repeated, reaching forward to trace a finger against Jacob's cheek. A ghost of a smile crossed his face as Jacob turned his face into the embrace, hoping for a rougher touch. "Our future…our choices…"

"We're One…"

As for what happened next…well, that is a tale for another time.

* * *

**Complete**

* * *


End file.
